A Magic Greater
by Vaneria Potter
Summary: Strange things happen in the Forest.Crossover with The Druid's Tune. Set during Third Year.


_Disclaimer: I do not own The Druid's Tune or Harry Potter. They belong to Orla Mellings and J. K. Rowling._

_Summary: Strange things happen in the Forest of Es Ruaid...

* * *

_

**Magic Greater Than Any**

**Chapter One**

_Dark and dangerous times are ahead, child of another world, but you have the strength and will to face them."_

_- The Harper, 'The Druid's Tune'._

**"…First I held her, then I kissed her,**

**A fire as bright as the starry-o.**

**In all my life I never did meet,**

**Such a charming, playful Lady-o."**

Rosemary Redding settled back against Maine as he finished the song, absently noting that the forest seemed to be rippling around them. Maybe Peadar was right, and there really was magic in song. Mentally shrugging, she dismissed it as her imagination.

They rode out of the forest and Maine pulled the horse to a sudden stop, both of them looking around in alarm. There was no sight of the Tain, of Queen Mauve's camp, and wherever they were, it was defiantly not Ireland.

* * *

There was a lake off to their right, and a castle in the distance, with a small cottage neared, where a small group of people travelled from the castle, led by a giant of a man. 

Maine gently lifted Rosemary down from the horse. "If I give the sign, fun to the forest and hide. We are strangers here and do not know if these people are friends to us."

Rosemary nodded, hiding her fear and touching the small dagger that he had given her. Maine smiled softly. "All will be well, Rose, do not fear."

He gripped his spear tightly, carefully manuvering his horse so that it blocked Rosemary from immediate view as the group rounded a corner, stopping abruptly as they caught sight of the two.

The giant assumed a threatening stance, placing himself protectively in front of the others, none of whom were much more than children, the oldest perhaps fourteen.

"Who are yeh and what's yer business here?" the giant demanded, glaring. "Speak up, now!"

Maine frowned at the tone, lowering his spear slightly in a warning. "I am called Maine, the son of Queen Mauve. I strayed here from the Forest of Es Ruaid by mistake. Where is here, may I ask?"

A pale, white-haired boy with a pointed face spoke in a very superior tone. Rosemary noticed that he stayed carefully behind the giant and several of his companions. "You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, of course. Don't you know anything?"

Maine's frown deepened, his spear lowering perilously close to an attack position. "Watch your tongue, boy. Men greater than you have died for less."

A girl with dark, bushy hair spoke up, obviously trying to avoid a confrontation. "Maybe we should take them to Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid? He'll know what to do."

The giant, apparently Hagrid, nodded to the girl. "Hermione, Ron and Harry, take them up to the castle and tell the Headmaster that I sent you, and one of yeh bring the horse back down here, I'll put 'im in one of the paddocks."

The bush-haired girl came forward accompanied by two boys; one with black hair and green eyes, the other a tall, freckled red-head. The girl, Hermione, turned to lead them up to the castle, rolling her eyes as the red-head gave Maine's spear an apprehensive look. Maine raised the spear to a less threatening position, and lifted Rosemary up behind him again, nudging the horse into a walk.

Looking back over her shoulder as they made their way up the hill, Rosemary noticed the starry-eyed looks that several of the girls were giving Maine. Tightening her hold in a possessive manner, she pierced them with a 'Back Off, Mine!' glare, very obviously touching her dagger.

Most of the girls quickly looked away and Rosemary hid her smirk in Maine's back as they approached the castle.

* * *

Reaching the castle doors, Maine dismounted and lifted Rosemary down, handing the reigns to the dark-haired boy and offering Rosemary his arm in a very formal manner. 

Accepting it and following the two children through the halls, Rosemary smiled to herself. It was these small gestures and his obvious feelings and gentle concern for her, so different from her own time, that had made her fall in love with Maine. He had entered the Forest of Es Ruaid, where no one went if they could help it, to search for her when he feared her lost. He had always made sure that she was safe and content on the March, and treated her with such gentleness, but never looked at her as weak. Rosemary knew that none of her old boyfriends would have done any of that.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard Hermione announce that they were there. They stood before a large and very ugly stone gargoyle.

Maine's voice was one of cold anger. "Is this some jest? Do you take us for fools? Where is this Headmaster you spoke of, or is it some treachery from Ulster?"

Again fearing trouble, the boy spoke quickly, "Sugar Quill!" and hurridly backed away, dragging Hermione with him. Maine's scowl deepened, then he gave a startled shout, drawing his sword in an instant as the gargoyle began to move, revealing a hidden stairway.

The two children practically ran up, beckoning them to follow. Maine kept his sword drawn as they did, moving nearer to Rosemary. "Stay close to me, Rose. I do not trust this."

Rosemary gave a shaky laugh. "Nor do I. But I am sure that we will get through it."

They caught up with the children as they knocked on a large oak door.

A voice called for them to enter, and the four exchanged glances before slowly entering.

_i_

_i_

_i_

_i_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Ok, first chapter up. This is my first attemt at a Crossover, so comments are greatly appriciated. Song in bold text is also from the book, and Maine sings it to Rosemary. There are two previous verses, so review or e-mail me if you want the full version.  
Thanks, Nathalia._


End file.
